


This is a place that I feel at home

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Furniture Shopping, M/M, first home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Sebastian and Lewis get their first home. Lewis is excited to cut the grass.





	This is a place that I feel at home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dannylinchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannylinchen/gifts).



> This is based on that adorable video of Lewis cutting his lawn. I just had to!

Sebastian is awoken one Sunday morning by Roscoe over enthusiastically licking his face.

He yelps and tries to push the bulldog away, blinking sleepily. “I’m awake. Go away.”

A soft chuckle reaches his ears and he glances up to see Lewis getting dressed. “Why are you up?”

“I have plans.” Lewis replies with a grin.

“Plans?” Sebastian asks as he finally manages to wrestle Roscoe away.

“We are going shopping!” Lewis declares happily.

“Shopping?” Sebastian asks, not looking excited at the prospect.

“Yes, shopping.” Lewis ruffles his hair. “Come on, get dressed!”

Sebastian glares at him and mutters something in German before pushing back the bed covers.

Lewis grins and practically _skips_ out of the room in his excitement. “I’ll have breakfast ready and then we can go.”

Sebastian watches him leave, throwing a shirt over his head and feeling puzzled.

What was Lewis so excited about?

* * *

Lewis was humming happily as Sebastian got into the passenger seat of the car.

“Okay, where are we headed?” Sebastian asks as he clips his seatbelt on.

“You’ll see.” Lewis replies with a grin.

Sebastian rolls his eyes and leans his head against the window, still tired.

Lewis reaches across and squeezes his knee, causing the German to give him a soft smile.

* * *

The journey doesn’t take long and soon Lewis is pulling the car up outside a DIY store.

Sebastian frowns when he sees where they are. “B&Q?” He asks confused.

“Yes.” Lewis nods, turning the engine off.

“Why are we here?” Sebastian asks, unclipping his seatbelt and following Lewis out of the car.

“We’re getting a lawnmower!” Lewis beams as they enter the store.

“Why?” Sebastian is even more confused now.

“Because I want to cut the lawn.” Lewis replies with a shrug.

“Okay so you got me out of bed to buy a lawnmower?” Sebastian asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah…well the house is our first home together and I thought it would be nice to do normal couple things…” Lewis replies, acting nonchalant.

Sebastian smiles softly and takes his hand. “Then lets get a lawnmower.”

Lewis grins happily at him and then tugs him down the isle.

* * *

Soon the two have a lawnmower in their cart and are quietly browsing the store together, and soon enough the lawnmower is joined by an assortment of things, cushions, paint, throws, lamps.

Each item that enters the cart is accompanied by Lewis smiling brightly and Sebastian cannot deny him the opportunity to buy things for their home.

They’re just entering the gardening section when Lewis lets out a noise and runs over to the stone ornaments. “Seb! Look!”

Sebastian rolls his eyes and pushes the cart towards Lewis.

Lewis is standing near a small stone ornament of a bulldog, a grin on his face.

“Lewis no.” Sebastian sighs.

“Oh come on! It’s perfect!” Lewis turns to him. “Please?”

“You’re carrying it.” Sebastian replies. “The cart is way too full already.”

Lewis nods and picks the stone dog up, a happy smile on his face.

Sebastian chuckles and turns the cart around so they can take the items to the checkout.

* * *

Once everything has been paid for, Sebastian and Lewis pack their items into the car.

Sebastian sits in the front seat with the stone dog in his lap and smiles at Lewis.

Lewis has not stopped smiling since they left the store and Sebastian is glad that something as simple as this can make him smile so much.

Once they get home, Sebastian helps Lewis unpack the car and then they spend an hour or so putting the furnishings around the home.

Soon the only things left to sort out are the lawnmower and the stone dog.

Sebastian goes to make tea while Lewis excitedly pulls the lawnmower out of the box and sets it up.

* * *

Half hour later Sebastian appears out the garden with two steaming mugs of tea, a beaming smile on his face at what he sees. 

Lewis, shirtless, happily mowing the lawn with a little smile on his face.

Sebastian sits on one of the garden chairs and places the mugs on the table, happily watching Lewis.

Lewis notices him a few moments later and smiles, turning the lawnmower off and running over to him.

“I made you some tea.” Sebastian grins, handing him a mug.

Lewis smiles and takes the tea, taking a sip of it.

Sebastian meanwhile is eyeing Lewis happily.

Lewis catches his eye and grins. “I did a good job.”

“You did.” Sebastian nods, eyes on him.

Lewis laughs and puts his mug down, moving to sit on Sebastian’s lap and kiss him gently.

Sebastian kisses him back happily, hand coming up to cup Lewis’ face.

When they part, Lewis grins at Sebastian and bites his lip. “Should we continue this upstairs?”

Sebastian lets out a happy laugh and nods, “we should,” before kissing him gently.

* * *

That night, Lewis sleeps curled up next to Sebastian, his curls tickling his nose and two loudly snoring bulldogs between them.

It’s perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
